


Love's Coils

by vesseltyler



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Biting, Bottom Ryan, Grinding, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesseltyler/pseuds/vesseltyler
Summary: Ryan finds himself stuck in the coils of love, and he doesn't know if he wants out.(oneshot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is terrible. ive never written smut before and this was my first attempt so its actually terrible. dont take it too seriously, i didnt really proofread this. 
> 
> dedicated to adina, because she requested the end
> 
> read my other stuff, its better i promise

Ryan pushed Brendon onto the bed, slamming the door shut behind them. Brendon had been teasing him the whole night, all wandering hands under the table and suggestive looks from across the room. It was driving him slowly insane, his jeans growing uncomfortably tight. After he’d grabbed his dick one too many times when he thought no one was looking, Ryan had had enough.

Brendon looked up at him from the bed, brown eyes batting innocently. “What? Did I do something wrong?” Ryan didn’t speak, simply moved to kneel over the younger boy, using one hand to pin his arms together above his head, and the other pulling at his hair. Brendon moaned against Ryan’s mouth, rutting his hips up to try and get some sort of friction.

Ryan moved the hand that had been entangled in Brendon’s hair to push his hips down, preventing him from moving and earning a himself a whine of displeasure. “Don’t be greedy.” He warned.

Brendon looked at him with his puppy dog eyes, but Ryan held his resolve. The more he tried to be in control, the more he’d have to wait. It was fun to watch him squirm and beg. After making sure that Brendon wasn’t going to try and funny business, Ryan got back to work, nipping at Brendon’s neck, enjoying the pretty sounds that came of it.

distracted by the man underneath him, Ryan's grip on his wrists loosened slightly, and he didn't notice enough to care when Brendon slipped one arm free. before he knew quite what was going on, he was on his back, brendon smirking above him. "i want a turn." Ryan felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. it was adorable when he thought he could take control like this. he supposed he could tolerate it for a while, though.

brendon kissed him fervently, and ryan let him, making no attempt to take control of the kiss. if brendon wanted to pretend to be a top for a while, that was fine by him. he knew he'd be able to overpower him once again soon enough.

he thrust his hips up to grind against Brendon, who gasped as his arms buckled on either side of Ryan's head. he took the opportunity to roll them back over, brendons arms once again pinned firmly above his head. "we don't need to get the rope, do we?" brendon blushed, appearing to be torn between obediently saying no, and the want to be tied up and helpless. he eventually shook his head no, and Ryan praised him with a kiss. "good boy."

Brendon huffed, annoyed that he had been brought back down to the bottom. not that he minded, but, it was hot when ryan was the one writhing under him.

Ryan ground his hips down on brendon's, and his mind temporarily blanked from the friction it provided. fuck, that was good. he slipped a hand down between them, pulling at the hem of Brendon's shirt. there were too many layers.

they broke the kiss so brendon could struggle out of his shirt, but resumed quickly after. the kiss was broken by gasps and moans as their hips continued to work together.

ryan again reached his hand down, fumbling to undo the buttons on brendons jeans. brendon took the opportunity to break free of his grip once more, flipping ryan onto his back before he could process what was going on. "im not giving up that easy," he smirked. "it's my turn."

ryan went to roll his eyes, but they fluttered shut when brendon bit down on his neck, hitting a sweet spot that made him near positive he was going to pass out from the blood rushing to other places in his body.

fine, he'd stay here.

Brendon planted a trail of kisses down Ryan's body, ending with him mouthing at the bulge in his jeans. Ryan whined and bucked his hips up, desperate for more. Brendon hooked his fingers on the waistband of his pants, pulling them down and off and leaving Ryan in only his boxers.

Brendon stilled, then, looking up at Ryan with big brown eyes. Ryan wiggled his hips, trying to get his point across.

"what, do you want something?" Brendon asked in mock ignorance. Ryan whined again, frustrated, thrusting his hips into the air, knowing that Brendon knew exactly what he wanted. "don't make me ask."

brendon grinned, and ryan groaned. "c'mon, it's just one word." Ryan clenched his jaw, unwilling to be defeated like this.

"please" he breathed, barely a whisper.

"im sorry, what was that?"

"i said please!"

"please what?"

"you know what!"

"hm, no i don't think i do." brendon was having way too much fun.

"please, touch me, blow me, something!" voicing it out loud was making him more desperate. "just don't leave me like this, please!"

seemingly satisfied, Brendon brought his hand to Ryan's groin, rubbing his dick through the thin fabric.

Ryan moaned quietly, throwing his head back and grasping at the sheets. but it wasn't enough, he needed more. "p-please," he stuttered. he reached down, trying to push his boxers down. Brendon smacked his hand away, grabbing hold and pulling them off himself. Ryan whimpered when his dick was exposed to the cool air, but the whimper quickly turned to a moan as Brendon spat on his hand and wrapped it around the base.

he swiped his thumb over the bead of precum that had formed at the tip, causing his hips to jerk and his hands to fist tighter in the sheets. "i-" he inhaled sharply as Brendon's hand came up with a sharp twist. "p-please, more i- i need more" his voice was needy, whining.

Brendon stroked him a few more times, earning quiet gasps and moans from Ryan. "please..." he asked, and Brendon finally gave in. he looked up at Ryan from under dark eyelashes, eyes locking together. slowly, brendon opened his mouth, jaw unhinging like a snake. Ryan didn't know it was possible for someone's mouth to open like that. he didn't mind. he was kinda into it.

"hot." he thought

and they passionately made love into the night.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this entire thing was a joke i wrote at like 1 am half on my laptop and half on my phone. I got lazy halfway through so thats why it sucks. obviously, the ending isn't supposed to be serious.
> 
> imagine his jaw opens like [this](http://imgur.com/a/KuYtr)


End file.
